Kouga Fangirls UNITE!
by Ookami Aya original
Summary: Discontinued. Why? Because it sucks.
1. Prolouge: Calling All Fangirls!

A stretch limo drove leisurely down the dirt road. Now, normally you wouldn't find this particularily odd. Out of the ordinary, sure. But not odd. The abnormal thing was that cars, namely limousines, did not exactly exist in the Sengoku Jidai. Therefore, several passersby stopped passing in order to stare. A megaphone, which also had not been invented yet, was sticking out of the back window.  
  
"Calling all Kouga fangirls! Come in, Kouga fangirls! We must stick together!" A couple fangirls popped out of thin air and raced towards the limo, causing more stares, if that's possible. They scrambled inside.  
  
Within the limousine, the group of five sat next to and across from each other. The girl that had been holding the megaphone set it down and faced the other four. "Thank you for coming, ladies. I understand that the Kouga fangirl population is extremely underestimated. Obviously I don't know that for sure, as few girls have come out and said so. Well, it's about time we formed a union! A union to worship Kouga! A union to stand up to the everyday Fluffy fangirl, (though I am one myself,) and say 'Hey! Kouga is just as good as all the other characters, if not better! Kouga ROCKS!!!' A union that is willing to make devoted shrines to him! After all, it was he that indirectly taught me to draw guys. In fact, it was a picture of Kouga that was the first well-drawn manga-style sketch I have ever drawn! HURRAY FOR KOUGA!!! Hip, hip,"  
  
"Hurray!" The other girls decided to join in. Thus, a fandom was born.  
  
.  
  
MUST READ A/N: Oh, HUZZAH! I am VERY proud of this 'fic'! Now. The first order of business is to JOIN! You need not contribute anything but a review. In your review, I need the following:  
  
( A name. It need not be your real name, though if you want, it can be. Rather, I recommend you use what I like to refer to as a 'code name'. Otherwise known as a web name, such as my own: Wizardess. In this fic it will be called a code name because I said so. Or, if you want, you can just put down whatever name you like! Note that all my 'alter egos' have different names that I happen to like.  
  
( Permission as to what I will be allowed to do with your character. Automatically, all inappropriate behavior (think Miroku) is ruled out. I simply don't write that stuff! Other than that, I need to know what you will let yourself/your character do. Can they curse? (Will be censored, of course. This will go no higher than PG13.) Can they go kind of crazy? Do they also happen to be, oh say, a Miroku or Fluffy fangirl? Can they glomp Kouga? (I think that's a duh, but you get the idea.)  
  
( A personality for you/character. I hope that doesn't need explaining.  
  
And that's about all I need. Now, you don't necessarily have to be rabid. You could just be someone who thinks Kouga is cool and is willing to give him the representation he very much deserves. It's fine by me. NOW! If you want to be one of the Elite Five, the group led by me that will capture Kouga and have more rights though not really, you must be one of the first four people to review! So HURRY! And if for some odd reason, you DON'T want to capture Kouga, and I have 3 or less reviews when you want to review, just say so. HUZZAH! ^____________^ 


	2. Meet the fangirls!

A/N: OH MY GOD!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS!!!!! I didn't know there were so many Kouga fangirls. Cool! Thank you all SO much! Oh, and I am VERY sorry sunflowerobi. But since you were SO nice, I'll say there are the Elite Five *plus* me! Wait. Scratch Elite Five. We're all equal! So you can be in it! Yay! Thank you SO much, everybody!!! You wouldn't believe how happy you all made me!!! Oh, and also: in my other fic, In The Eye of the Beholder, Kouga plays a MAJOR role. Of course, Itadakimasu already KNOWS that! ^_^ I'd like to thank you for your ongoing support in that fic! ^_^ I'm just very happy because this fic is so successful. I'd also like to thank Robyn for beta reading my fics. Now. On with the fangirls!!! YAY!!!  
  
.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" cried the one now known as Aya (me). "First order of business. What are your names?"  
  
The first to speak up, a girl with short auburn hair and brown eyes, spoke up very merrily, indeed. "Hello everyone!!! I'm just SO glad to be here! My name is Mimea! I just can't WAIT to see Kouga!"  
  
"That's very nice, Mimea. In fact, after we are done with introductions, we will CAPTURE him! Yay! Next?"  
  
The girl sitting next to Mimea spoke up. "Hey, I'm Taichi! Nice to meet ya. I am also a full time Inu-Yasha and Sess-chan fangirl. I can't wait to glomp Kouga!"  
  
"I can't wait, either! Next?"  
  
"Hey, all! I go by Silver. I am also a Fluffy fangirl. When do we see Fangs?"  
  
"Soon." Aya turned to the neko youkai with brown hair and kitty ears and tail. "And you are-?"  
  
"I'm Kodora! WOOHOO! I JUST CAN'T WAIT!!! WEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Um, that's nice. Next?"  
  
"I'm Avihenda! Kouga rocks! YEAH!"  
  
"YEAH!" They all joined in. Aya calmed down quickly and looked around. "Well I guess that's-"  
  
"WAIT!" Another girl jumped in. "I'm Sunflowerobi and I'd LOVE to be in on this!"  
  
"Sure! We could use as many fangirls as possible!"  
  
"Great, cuz Kouga is just so COOLIO!"  
  
"YUP!" Aya rolled down the little window separating the driver from the passengers. "Hey, take us to Kouga's den, k?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can only get within about a quarter of a mile, Aya- sama," he stated in monotone.  
  
"That's near enough. We know how to penetrate their defenses." She rolled it back up and turned to the group. "All right. We need to come up with a plan of some sort. How should we penetrate the wolves' defenses?"  
  
Silver raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you knew how."  
  
"I meant we could figure it out."  
  
"Whatever. Let's figure it out fast!"  
  
"OOOOOOH! INOINOINO!"  
  
"Yes, Avihenda?"  
  
"I think we should make a trap JUST outside his territory."  
  
"How will we get him into it?"  
  
Avihenda thought. "I dunno. I thinking one of those net things."  
  
"Hmm." Sunflowerobi pondered this. "Perhaps some sort of lure, like a fake stuffed Kagome or something."  
  
"Nah, he'd smell it and know it was fake. Perhaps a Kagome Call!" Everyone stared at Taichi. "What? You know, like bird call."  
  
"You know, that's so crazy it just might work!" Aya looked at Taichi again. "But how would we do that?"  
  
"Well. Sunflowerobi sounds kinda like Kagome."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, then it's settled! But what about Kagome's scent?"  
  
"Ah." Kodora took out a small bottle of perfume, looking sheepish. "I kinda swiped this from her a while back."  
  
"Who knew. Crime pays. Well, lets get the details down, and we can set it up when we get there!"  
  
"YAY!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! HURRAY!!!" Everyone received large sweatdrops on the back of their heads at Mimea's outburst of sudden elation. AND SO, they rode contentedly to a little bit outside Kouga's den. 


	3. This is the CIA

A/N: Sorry, folks, but it would just be too complicated to kidnap Kouga with any more characters, so the rest of you will show up in the next chapter. Except for Itadakimasu; I've got an idea for her. Thankies for your patience! ^_^ (dramatic music in background ) AND NOOOWWWW for KOUGA!!! YAY!!!  
  
.  
  
Chants of 'Kouga! Kouga!' were heard as the fancy stretch limo pulled up to a tree in the middle of nowhere. Six girls, all a little TOO happy, piled out.  
  
"All right everybody!" The first, a girl with short brown hair with flares and a black tee, called to her followers. "Let's set up the trap!"  
  
"Yes, Aya-sama!" The other girls called out in unison.  
  
"-Chan, please."  
  
"Yes, Aya-chan!"  
  
Taichi yoinked out some rope from behind her back. "Anyone got a net?"  
  
Kodora pulled one out of her backpack. "Got it covered."  
  
"Good." A girl with jet-black hair and silver highlights, wearing loose jeans and a Kouga t-shirt cracked her knuckles. "If you let me tie the knots, our favorite wolf demon will have to chew his way out."  
  
"OKIES, SILVER!" The other girls gave her the thumbs-up sign. Suddenly, out of nowhere,  
  
"FREEZE!" They all turned to another lady in uniform. "CIA! I can't let you kidnap this ma- per- demon-"  
  
A young elfish woman drew her sword. "I, Avihenda La'Elf, will NOT let you stop us! MUAHAHA!"  
  
"I wasn't going to. As I was saying, I can't let you kidnap this guy without my help. The great Itadakimasu is a master of traps."  
  
Everyone tripped anime-style. "You're corrupted," Silver stated plainly.  
  
Itadakimasu shrugged. "So is Miroku."  
  
Her left eye twitched violently. "Not... the monk..."  
  
"Eh." The corrupted agent quickly recovered. "But I'm nothing like him!"  
  
Silver stopped twitching. "OH! Okay, then."  
  
Aya blinked. "OKAY! Let's get started! Obi, rest your voice. You're gonna have to yell pretty loud."  
  
"Right! I mean." Sunflowerobi nodded curtly.  
  
~fifteen minute later, in Kouga's den~  
  
The young wolf prince listened hard. Was that... Kagome? "OOOOOH! Inu- Yasha, I am so SICK of you and your annoying, stupid, weak and ugly self!" 'Yup, that's a good description of Inu-Yasha,' Kouga thought smugly. "In fact, I'm going to sit here stupidly until Kouga comes and sweeps me off my feet literally! After all, I'm HIS woman!"  
  
"YES!" Kouga got up and RAN towards the sound!  
  
~2 seconds later, in Kaede's hut~  
  
A certain hanyou was VERY confused. 'But. Kagome's sitting right next to me.' His utterly stupid self couldn't figure out what EVER the voice only he and Shippo heard could be.  
  
~5 seconds later, at the trap~  
  
Seven fangirls hid behind various trees. There was a not-very-well covered net on the ground with a neon Kagome-scented post-it note hovering about five feet above it. It wasn't REALLY hovering, it just looked that way from afar. It was ACTUALLY stuck to a translucent rope that was hanging from a tree branch and led to Mimea, who held the end. It was also tied to several OTHER translucent ropes that were tied the ends of the net. Luckily, Kouga is not very bright, so he only noticed the rope and Kagome's scent when he arrived.  
  
Kouga walked over to the note and looked down at it, as he is about 6'3. "Mimea!" Hissed Sunflowerobi, "Pull the rope!"  
  
"Oh!" Mimea, however, accidentally dropped it. "Oh." She bent down and searched for it in the tall grass.  
  
"Hmm..." Kouga read the bright green note carefully. 'Please wait here; I need to relieve myself.' "Okay. Whatever." He started humming a happy little tune, waiting for 'his woman' to get back.  
  
Mimea kept searching until she felt something wrap around her toe. "Eep," she yelped quietly.  
  
"Dum de dum dum..."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Doopty doo..."  
  
"Oh! A snake!"  
  
"La la la..."  
  
"EEP!" Mimea started to run away, the 'snake' still stuck wrapped around her toe. She tripped, revealing that it was not in fact a snake, rather it was the ROPE! She tried to yank her toe out of it, which was enough of a tug to spring the trap!  
  
"ARRGGH!" The net pulled Kouga into the air and there he hung while the fangirls stepped out of their hiding places. "What is this?! Who are you people?!"  
  
Aya walked up to him, smiling broadly. "We are your rabid fangirls, here to kidnap you!"  
  
"HA! NO ONE CAPTURES THE MIGHTY KOUGA!" He started to gnaw on the rope.  
  
"Quick, Itadakimasu! The tranquilizers!" The CIA agent threw a needle at him, filled with some kind of liquid.  
  
"What's a- *yawn* Kouga sleepy. Me go night-night. Night night, Mommy." With that, Kouga slumped over and promptly started snoring quietly.  
  
"AWW!" The girls cooed and rushed over to him.  
  
"He looks so cute when he's asleep!"  
  
"He always looks cute!"  
  
"But especially when he's asleep!"  
  
"Aww! Look! He's smiling!"  
  
"Wonder what he's dreaming about."  
  
"Can we keep him, Mommy? Huh, huh?"  
  
"Can we play with him, Mommy? Huh, huh?"  
  
"Can we glomp him, Mommy? Huh, huh?"  
  
Aya grinned, temporarily assuming the role of 'Mommy'. "No, dears. Little boys need their rest. Let's bring him 'home' and THEN we can play with him and glomp him."  
  
"Yes, Mommy," said the other girls in unison. Then Mommy dropped the act and let opened the net. The cooing fangirls picked him up gently, carried him slowly, and dumped him in the limo hastily because he is very heavy. They then climbed in after him, fighting over who gets to sit next to him. Eventually they ended up putting him on the floor and sitting around him, patting him and hugging him and calling him George. Though not really. 


	4. GETOFFAME!

A/N: Wee! Now all the other fangirls that sent in will show up! HUZZAH! Thankies for the reviews, too! However. Anyone else that sends in will show up, but they will not get a major role. Maybe a couple lines, but that's it. It's hard to write a fic with so many characters, so any more submissions will have to be bit players. Sorry! I wish I could include all my fellow Kouga fangirls, but it would get confusing! And now for the chapter.  
  
.  
  
"All right!" Aya called the group together after they had dumped Kouga in his new room. "As you have probably figured out, you will all be staying in this mansion until Kouga manages to escape. I'm sure he will eventually, we'll just try to keep him here among his fangirls as long as we can." Several girls made disappointed statements. "BUT! Until then, we will have fun with him! YAY!"  
  
Everyone clapped. Itadakimasu strolled in. "Hey, we've got some new recruits." Three girls followed suit.  
  
"Excellent!" She pointed to a twenty-seven-year-old with curly brown hair and glasses. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Mynuet!"  
  
"Thank you for coming, Mynuet! Next?"  
  
"I'm Azurite! GO KOUGA!"  
  
"GREAT!" Aya turned to a girl with shoulder-length brownish-reddish golden hair. She wore a cerulean kimono-style shirt with black flair jeans. "And you are?"  
  
"Call me Star." Her gray-green eyes sparkled blissfully. "Where's Kouga? I want to see him."  
  
"In the other room, sleeping. However, he's gotten enough sleep! Let's go see him!"  
  
"YAY!" Shrieked the fangirls. They all ran into the Kouga's bedroom.  
  
.  
  
Kouga woke up to find himself surrounded by fangirls. He sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hey! He's awake!" The girl that had formerly identified herself as Aya ran over. "Hi, Kouga-kun! Enjoy your nice long rest?"  
  
"Not really. I had a dream where these fangirls kidnapped me and took me to this mansion..."  
  
Itadakimasu nodded. "I forgot to tell you. The sleeping potion allows its victim- I mean, patient- to be aware of what's going on in the conscience world. I dunno. Funked up, if you ask me."  
  
YOU MEAN IT *WASN'T* A DREAM?!"  
  
Kodora skipped over. "Silly Kouga-kun! Of course not!"  
  
"But... but... I heard Kagome!"  
  
Sunflowerobi stepped up. "That would be me. They said I sounded like Kagome."  
  
Kouga snorted. "Nobody can mimic the beautiful voice of Kagome!"  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Mynuet giggled. "Leave it to Kouga to demonstrate a impenetrable skull. Who here agrees?" Everyone raised their hands. Kouga just blinked, not understanding, as she used two words that were obviously longer than two syllables long.  
  
Mimea hugged Kouga happily. "But that's okay, cuz Kouga's special, right Kouga?"  
  
"ACK! GETOFFAME, WOMAN!" But Mimea remained blissfully ignorant of the fact that Kouga did not WANT to be hugged.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, LADIES! THERE'S THE SIGNAL! IT'S GLOMP TIME!"  
  
"AAAAAA!" 


	5. Duckiusphobius

A/N: D'oh! I gotta update! -_-;;; Oh, and I tried to get every fangirl a line in this chappy. Tell me if I missed someone!  
  
.  
  
Kouga sat at the table, nervously staring at the cup of gelatin. His fangirls stood around him, waiting for him to take the first bite.  
  
"Come on, Kouga! Eat your yummy Jello!" Kodora leaned in, smiling.  
  
"It's lime flavored, but it doesn't taste like lime! Go figure!" Itadakimasu shrugged.  
  
"Umm. ah. eh. LOOK BEHIND YOU!"  
  
"Eh?" All the girls turned to look, and Kouga RAN out of the room. Mynuet snapped her fingers. "Ah, too bad. He's escaped our torture chamber a.k.a. the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah, but he couldn't have gotten far," Aya confirmed. "Every other door in the building has a special eye scanner and is made of steel." Sure enough, a loud 'BAM DOING ZHZHZ!' was heard in the foyer. The girls strolled in nonchalantly to see Kouga sitting in front of the double doors, rubbing his head as little duckies circled it.  
  
"Not. the duckies." Kouga batted at the ducks, and missed. "Get them away. the duckies."  
  
Star patted his shoulder. "There, there. They're only ducks, they won't hurt you."  
  
"Yes they will! The duckies. they scare me."  
  
Silver sighed. "Honestly, Kouga. A fear of fangirls I can understand, but duckies?"  
  
Kouga said nothing and continued to bat at the ducks. Mimea hugged him, in hopes of comforting him. "Aww, it'll be okay, Kouga-kun!"  
  
"GET THE DUCKIES AWAAAAAY~!" Kouga took an extra-hard swing at the ducks, and as they were nonexistent, he obviously missed. Instead he conked himself out. The fangirls sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Sunflowerobi, holding up her index finger. "HOW ABOUT we take advantage of his unconscious state!"  
  
"Great! I'll get the bows," called Taichi.  
  
"I can get the barrettes!" Avihenda RAN upstairs.  
  
Azurite just sat there grinning and Aya ran around in circles cackling evily. 


	6. No Comment

A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! See, my parents made the STUPID rule when school started that I'm only allowed an hour and a half to use any type of electronic entertainment! I mean, ROAR!!! ...That is all.  
  
.  
  
*Kouga's POV*  
  
I slowly open one eye to see the fangirls standing around me, chatting and drinking... wine? But I could swear some of them were underage... oh, it's probably sparkling grape juice. That would explain it. Anyway. So they're standing around me chatting and drinking cheerfully. Perhaps a little... TOO cheerfully... and I feel a little odd. Like something is tugging at my scalp, and... I don't seem to be wearing the same thing as before the *shudder* duckies came... I open my eyes fully and they all clap and come over to me.  
  
"Like your new look, Kouga?" says the one called Avihenda.  
  
I blink.  
  
"Very... becoming," giggles the neko youkai that refers to herself as Kodora.  
  
I blink.  
  
Mynuet grins. "Would you like a mirror, Kouga-kun?"  
  
I blink.  
  
She sighs and yoinks out a hand mirror. Oh... my... god...  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
The wolf demon shrieked as he saw his reflection. His hair was down and decorated with bows, ribbons, and barrettes, along with other various hair accessories. But that's not what made him shriek in such an oh-so-unlike- Kouga fashion. He was wearing a poofy, frilly, lacey, pink dress.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
The horde of fangirls burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he repeated.  
  
The laughing simmered down to a low giggle as Mimea latched herself onto Kouga. "I think you make a pretty girl." They all chuckled warmly as he denied it and attempted to pry her of with no success.  
  
Itadakimasu spoke up. "I'm sure if Miroku *(here Silver's eye twitched)* were here, he'd ask you to bear his child!" They all cackle, except of course for Kouga, who has steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Silver grinned mischievously. "You mean, you want us to undress you? Because, I don't think any of us would really mind..."  
  
"AH! NONONONO!"  
  
Everyone giggled. "Don't worry, Kouga-kun. We weren't intending to keep you this way." Star patted Kouga on the back.  
  
"We weren't?" said Taichi, feigning surprise. They all chuckled warmly. Aya snapped her fingers, and her magical authoress powers made Kouga dressed again.  
  
"You know Kouga," Azurite pointed out, "you never did eat your Jello."  
  
Aya clapped her hands together. "That's right! As punishment, you have to eat a certain amount of lime Jello before we let you go." Kouga breathed a sigh of relief. "Come, I'll show you it." They all followed her into a room with metal walls. There was a large, red plush curtain hiding something in the middle. Aya drew the string and it revealed a HUMUNGOUS metal vat of lime Jello. Kouga's eyes widened as he looked up at it and they all chuckled warmly at his expense.  
  
"Say," remarked Sunflowerobi as she turned to Aya, "Where did you get all that Jello?"  
  
Aya cackled evilly. "Do you REALLY want to know?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"ALRIGHTY THEN!!" She cheerfully led them out back to a whole swimming pool full of Jello! YAY!!! 


	7. Positively Droolable

A/N: Finally, I know. I'm SO sorry!!! I had a MAJOR case of writer's block PLUS my real-world life was royally screwed PLUS I had half a million blot bunnies eating away at my calf.  
Anyway I've been getting a lot of reviews asking to be included, and as much as I would love to include everyone and as great Kouga fans you are and as good characters you all would make, I simply can't have any more. Period. So please stop asking me.  
Anyway again. To The Great Kouga Hater: I don't think you read the whole thing, but thanks if you did. Yeah, I WOULD blow up again, but. I'm NOT!!! SO THERE!!! ^_________^ And I came up with the idea for this fic ALL BY MYSELF!!! Oh, and FYI: I think he's pretty ugly too. *LOOOOONG PAUSE*  
Random fangirls: *GASP*  
Kouga: *raises eyebrow and gets all up in my face* Oh?  
Me: *twitches and closes eyes to avoid looking at Kouga*  
Kouga: *long pause* So. I'm ugly, am I?  
Me: *opens one eye, which proves to be a mistake* WAAAAAAAAAH!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! HE'S TOO HOT!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Random fangirls: *pat my back sympathetically*  
Silver: *runs off to smite The (not-so-Great) Kouga hater*  
Kouga: *steps back looking triumphant*  
Me: WAAAAAAAH!!! *hugs Kouga and sobs* I LOVE YOU KOUGA!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Kouga: EH?! *is clearly surprised; he's been hugged by fangirls before, sure, but none of them were sobbing* Umm... um...  
Me: WAAAAAAAAH!!! *sob sob sob*  
Kouga: *nervously* Umm. it's all right? *(For those of you who might be wondering, no, Kouga has no romantic feelings towards Aya (me) whatsoever, nor will he ever. He just doesn't know what to do, as he isn't used to a crazy thirteen-year-old girl sobbing on his shoulder. SO DON'T ACUSE ME OF MAKING THIS INTO A SAPPY S-I M-S FIC!!! Hey... self-insert and Mary-Sue makes SIMS!)*  
Me: *stops crying and grins at the fact that Kouga is letting her hug him, deciding to take advantage of it* Aw, I knew you cared, Kouga-kun!  
Kouga: *-------?--* AH! NO! GET OFF! *tries to pry me off with no success*  
Me: ^_^ Now for the fic! If I can remember where I left off...  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~  
  
"No, Kouga, the it goes on the OTHER end!" The fangirls surrounded the poor wolf demon wearing a pear of red swim trunks on his head.  
Kouga just kind of blinked a few times.  
Star sighed. "Look, Kouga... you wear them as pants.  
Kouga crossed his arms. "I like what I'm already wearing, thank-you- very-much."  
Avihenda cocked her head to one side. "Come to think of it, why do you where that... thing, anyway?  
Taichi grinned. "Kouga wears a skirt!"  
The fangirls cackled.  
Kouga growled. "It's NOT a skirt! It's a-"  
"Kilt?" suggested Mynuet.  
The fangirls cackled.  
Kouga growled again and stormed off. "Wait!" called Azurite, "Come back!"  
"Yeah, we're sorry," said a guilty-looking Mimea.  
"...We are?" whispered Itadakimasu to Silver, who shrugged. She watched the wolf continue to loudly stomp off for a moment before yoinking a rope out of her bathing suit (how it fit with nobody noticing is beyond me) and lassoing him and dragging him back to the group.  
Silver stood over him menacingly. "Okay, buster, you're going to change into those swim trunks and you're going to do so NOW!"  
Kouga nodded meekly and motioned for them to turn around. After a couple minutes, "Okay, I'm done."  
The girls eagerly turned around to face a scowling Kouga. They stared open mouthed at him as drool started to collect in some of their mouthes.  
Kouga rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you'd think you'd never seen a man's chest before..."  
"None as nice as yours..." mumbled Taichi, to which he blushed slightly.  
Kodora grinned like the cat she was. "Gee, Kouga, you DO work out..."  
"Not bad," commented Avihenda.  
"Man, I wouldn't mind snuggling up to THAT..." Silver was smiling too.  
Azurite was grinning and swaying slightly. "Heh..."  
Obi was in awe. "Dude, I'll bet if you poked that, it'd be like, ROCK hard..." She walked up to him and tested her theory. "Yup. Just as I thought."  
Soon they were all poking at Kouga's chest. Kouga, in the meantime, was bright red.  
"I agree, it's quite firm," confirmed Mynuet.  
Aya clapped her hands. "Alright, that's enough of that. Look at him, he's beet red!"  
"No," contradicted Obi as she glanced over, "He's stop sign red."  
Aya ignored her. "It's is now time... to go swimming!"  
"YAY!" cheered Mimea. "I just love swimming, don't you? It's so fun, and it's good exercise, too!"  
Itadakimasu smirked. "Hey, Kouga... you can swim, right?"  
  
"Of course I can," he huffed.  
"Good!" She shoved him in the green Jello. 


	8. Mysterious Package

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND THE WHOLE THING! I MEAN IT! A/N: Let me repeat myself. NO MORE APLICATIONS! PERIOD! I'm having mild difficulty including everyone as it is, and NO MATTER WHAT, I SIMPLY CANNOT HAVE ANY MORE CHARACTERS! END OF STORY! SO STOP ASKING! Look, I understand you wanting to be in this, I really do, but I'm getting tired of nearly all my reviews consisting of fangirls saying that, they know it's a little late, but please consider this character. I can't put in any more people, okay? I just can't. If you still REALLY want to be in this, daydream about it, and stick in your own character. I do that all the time with my various interests. Then, if the plotbunny is particularily vicious, I write a story about it. Ever wonder why I have so many inserts? I have more. No, really. About five of them, all in My Documents under Fanfiction. I WOULD post them, but I have enough inserts as it is, my earlier ones. I usually only have one per genre, but I wasn't expecting to like Inuyasha so much that I would have so many plotbunnies biting at my leg. Honestly, I have countless metaphoric scars all over both my calves from those little monsters.  
  
This story is really way more popular than I was expecting it to be. I don't mean to sound smug, because I know there are lots of fics out there with, say, two hundred to two thousand reviews. No, really, I think The Pencil Show had over two thousand, before it got kicked off (even though it did nothing wrong), and who knows how many Protectors of the Plot Continuum had before it was booted (it actually was breaking some rules). Both Lord of the Rings fics, in case you're wondering. But I do know that some people wrote fanfiction for these fanfictions. Somewhat ironic, I know, but even though I have a mere fraction of those fics' popularity, perhaps it'll work with this here. I can honestly say I wouldn't mind, because I'd be really quite flattered, so feel free to do so. And feel free to NOT do so. I'm not claiming superiority over perfectly good fics or anything. It just might satisfy the fans I feel so weird to have and take away some of the pressure on me, because I feel bad that I can't include you all. If you want to write a fanfiction of my fanfiction, which I sincerely doubt any of you will, e-mail me and/or review. Anyway, on to the fic--  
  
...  
  
They were all enjoying themselves thoroughly. Well, almost all-- Kodora remembered at the last minute that she wasn't terribly fond of water, Kouga was passing the time by merely standing in the corner of the pool and looking bored, and a certain someone else had been secretly lurking just within the mansion. That certain someone came running out suddenly, waving a box about the size of an inch-think stack of standard notebook paper.  
  
"Look! It came! It finally came!"  
  
"Obi?" questioned Azurite, "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, but I heard the front doorbell ring and-"  
  
"Why weren't you out here?" asked Avihenda.  
  
"Look, that doesn't matter! The point is-"  
  
"Sounds awfully suspicious to me," said Itadakimasu.  
  
"Oh, it is not! Now if you'll just-"  
  
"Come on," piped Mimea, "You can tell us!"  
  
"Yeah!" chimed Taichi, because Mimea had just said what she had been planning to say. How dare she. But, she couldn't remain mad at Mimea. Nobody could. Kind of like Kasumi, only klutzier.  
  
Sunflowerobi sighed. "Okay... but promise not to laugh!"  
  
Mynuet nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, don't worry. There are plenty better things to laugh at then whatever your reason and, apparently, dilemma could be such as certain wolf demons being made a fool of."  
  
The fangirls blinked a couple times, comprehending the long sentence, then nodded.  
  
"Well... I can't swim.  
  
They all blinked a couple more times.  
  
"So?" said Star finally.  
  
"Your point being?" said Silver.  
  
Obi shrugged, then perked up. "But guess what was just delivered to our door!"  
  
"What?" said the fangirls in unison. Even Kouga was having some difficulty feigning disinterest.  
  
She grinned somewhat maliciously. "I said you have to guess."  
  
Mimea demonstrated her patented Dance of the Giddy Female, which consisted of hopping up and down, clapping little baby claps, and squealing. "Ooh, I do love guessing games! Let me go first! Is it a new car?"  
  
The fangirls stared at her. (Excluding Mimea, that is, because one can't very well stare at oneself without the use of a mirror. Though, I assure you, had she been able to participate she would have, because it just looked like so much fun.)  
  
"Mimea," said Azurite slowly, "how could a new car come in a package like that? Even if they were just the keys, they wouldn't have put them in there."  
  
Mimea shrugged.  
  
"Oh, screw this," said Aya. Itadakimasu, you're the closest, will you do the honors?"  
  
"You read my mind." The CIA agent nonchalantly yoinked the parcel out of Obi's hands. After expertly opening the it, she gasped and held the contents over her head for all to see.  
  
The fangirls gasped.  
  
...  
  
A/N #2: (You don't necessarily have to read this one) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! See if you can guess what it is. I'll give you a hint: it's something that can fit inside a box about the size of an inch-think stack of standard notebook paper. What? I never said it was a good hint, nor did I say it was a hint that hadn't already been hinted at in the fic itself. But, never fear, I do intend to set to work on chapter... lessee here... Yes, chapter nine. And the plot twist this item will invoke will take the story on an unexpected, more serious twist. Even I didn't expect it. This twist, unfortunately, is not a very happy one, and it seriously lacks in the sunshine and daisies department. It is, sadly, something that happened to Muse Kouga once I obtained this item. Ho. Bad things have a tenancy along very close by the good things.  
  
Oh my, I seem to have you all worried there. Well, quite frankly, I'm worried, too. I really don't know how things are going to turn out, which is unusual for me. You'll know why soon enough. 


	9. Number Fourteen

A/N: Well, the submissions have decreased. Thank you, those who apologized, and to those of you who reviewed chapter eight with an application, ARGH!!! Are you TRYING to annoy me, or are you just really stupid?! ARGH!  
  
BTW, if you review this, I'd prefer you spelled Kouga with a 'u'. The evil U Monster (not mine, got it from a fanfiction somewhere, dunno where) ate it when they translated it into English. Ugh. At least they didn't spell it Ko-Ga, like they spelled Sesshoumaru (Sessh?-Maru). AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN HONOR HIM WITH A LITTLE LINE ABOVE THE O!  
  
Anyhoo, Muse Kouga's back to normal, so I can get on with the fic! And I WILL! And I am, from now on, capitalizing Fangirls.  
  
...  
  
The Fangirls screamed in unison, "INU-YASHA NUMBER FOURTEEN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kouga blinked a couple times. "What's so special about it?"  
  
The Fangirls looked at him incredulously. "You mean you don't KNOW???" gasped Azurite. Kouga shook his head.  
  
"Why," exclaimed Taichi, "It's the book you where you make your grand first appearance! It's practically sacred!" The Fangirls nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Kouga blinked a couple times, then ran up and snatched the manga with his super-demon speed. He flipped through it with a look on consternation and stopped on page seventy-eight, where he was posing with his wolves. "Yup, that's me all right... but what's all these gibberish squiggles?"  
  
Kouga didn't notice that the Fangirls facefaulted. "Ah," said Silver, "That would be words..."  
  
"Sure don't look like words to me."  
  
"They're in English."  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Ah... A different language, don't worry about it..."  
  
"Oh." Kouga tossed the book over his shoulder. "What a silly bunch of lines. This 'English' of yours sure is stupid."  
  
Avihenda caught the book just before it landed in the pool. "How dare you just toss such a priceless artifact over your shoulder like that!"  
  
"Actually," Star pointed out, "It says here that it costs $8.95, plus tax and shipping and handling."  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
Kouga shrugged, then wandered off to a corner of the yard to think (WOW!) about things.  
  
Sunflowerobi clapped her hands and squealed, "Let's all read it together in the den!"  
  
"Yay!" cheered the Fangirls. Mimea started to skip inside with the others, then paused and looked over to where Kouga was sitting. He was clutching his head, as if in pain.  
  
"You okay, Kouga-kun?"  
  
Kouga looked up, startled. "Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Just have a headache is all..."  
  
"Want some Tylenol?"  
  
"Nah, it'll pass soon."  
  
Mimea hesitated, then nodded. "Just let us know if you need anything," she said before she ran off to catch the others before they read it without her.  
  
Kouga held his head in his hands. "What's going on...?"  
  
...  
  
Mynuet laughed as they finished the last page. "Honestly, when will Inuyasha learn? He certainly doesn't know a thing about the female gender and they way we act. Odd as we are, you'd think he would at least have picked some things up after hanging around with Kagome for so long."  
  
The Fangirls nodded, agreeing that everyone's favorite inu hanyou was, indeed, a complete and utter moron.  
  
Suddenly Aya gasped as a thought struck her. "It's over already! Now we won't see Kouga again for a while!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!" wailed the Fangirls in slow motion.  
  
"Oh well," said Obi happily, "We have the real guy all to ourselves now, and he's better than mere pictures!"  
  
"Yup, definitely," said Kodora.  
  
"Heh, but living with us for too long has changed him somewhat. He's a little... different now, you know?" said Aya  
  
"How so?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Well, for one thing, he's developed a Jello phobia!" The Fangirls chuckled warmly at Kouga's expense.  
  
Suddenly, Kouga walked in. "Where am I?"  
  
Azurite blinked. "The den, duh."  
  
Kouga remained confused.  
  
"You know," said Kodora, "in the Fangirl Mansion? You've been here almost a week now, you should know that."  
  
"How do I get out?"  
  
"You can't," said Itadakimasu.  
  
Kouga growled. "Who are you people who dare to kidnap the mighty master of the wolf demon clan?!"  
  
It was Avihenda's turn to blink. "Your fangirls, obviously. That's kind of been established."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Kouga," questioned Taichi, "are you okay?"  
  
"No! Where am I, who are you, and what am I doing here?! Last thing I remember is my pack taking me away from Dog Turd and my Kagome!"  
  
The Fangirls were very worried. Mynuet was the first to figure it out. "It seems that volume fourteen's arrival has caused him to regress back into the state of mind he was in at the end of it! Perhaps it's an odd form of amnesia? I don't know if it's reversible!"  
  
The Fangirls took a moment to register this, then went into a state of panic. Kouga stood in the middle of it all, looking confused, lost, surprised, and very peeved. A peeved Kouga is NOT a good thing. Whatever will our 'heroines' do?! Tie him up until further notice, of course. They did just that.  
  
"How are we gonna get his memory back?" asked a distressed Avihenda.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know..."  
  
...  
  
A/N #2: OH MY! Don't worry, we'll get him back to normal. I've got a few ideas how, but I'd love your suggestions! 


End file.
